The Teenage Years
by Wolvies gal 1
Summary: What happens when all the x-men adults end up acting like teenagers? Yes even Logan. How will the X-Kids cope? A funny little fanfic, from my weird but wonderful head – lol :o) :::chapter 5 up:::
1. What if they knew what it was like?

The Teenage Years

**Hello People!!!**

**Welcome to the wonderful world of me!! Lol**

**Hope you like this fanfic, I was bored and it sort of crept into my head. If you want to see Logan throwing a teenage tantrum, then you're at the right place lol :0)**

**Enjoy and please read and review**

**Summary:** What happens when all the x-men adults end up acting like teenagers? Yes even Logan. How will the X-Kids cope? A funny little fanfic, from my weird but wonderful head – lol :o) 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any X-men characters **::wahhh:: **you happy now?  

"They've like got it so easy!" Kitty Pryde cried pulling her long brown hair up into pony "All they do is sit at home, doing nothing, waiting for us to come home from school so they can, like criticise us. Its not fair!"

"Ah know!" the Goth looking Rogue sighed passing Kitty her hair scrunchy "Ah can't wait until were adults like them"

"Yeah. Den ve can boss people about!" The blue fuzzy one, also known as Kurt smiled evilly. All the x-kids agreed with him. After just receiving an early Logan training session, they weren't in the best of moods, especially Bobby who was nursing a swollen lip from one of Logan's so called easy to kill, computerised opponents. 

"I wishth they could see what it liketh" Bobby spoke sounding, much like he had a lisp through his swollen lip.

Little did they know they were about to find out, all right

         _Beepbeepbeepbeep beepbeepbeepbeep_

_Huh?_

Kitty leaned over and switched her clock off. Looking at the time she gasped.

8:23 am

Why hadn't Logan woke her for the morning training session? She was so late for school. What if something was wrong? 

"Rogue!" Kitty shouted across the room. No answer. She threw her pillow and was replied with an annoyed grunt.

"Wha?"

"Rogue its nearly Half past Eight, and Logan's not woke us up for our Danger room session yet"

"A'hn you're complaining?" Rogue sighed sleepily

"No but…" The door swinging open interrupted her. Amara followed by Kurt and Bobby walked inside the room.

"You've got to see dis!" Kurt teleported next to Kitty with a _'Bamf' _

"Yeah c'mon" Bobby Panted and ran out of the room. Ignoring the fact that they were still in their pyjama's (Kitty in her fluesant Pink ones and Rogue in her dark black ones with matching Gloves – just in case she slept walked ^_*) quickly followed the other X-kids to Logan's room. Placing her head against his door Kitty tried to listen to what was going inside.

_ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZz…._

"He's still asleep!!" Kitty gasped "what about the others?"

"Storm, Jean, Beast and Scott are asleep too…" Amara cried in a panicked voice "…and so's the Professor"

"The Professor!?!" Rogue exclaimed

"Yeah, Vat should ve do?" Kurt scratched his blue fuzzy head. 

"You like the Power Rangers?" Kitty stifled a giggle pointing to Kurt's blue P.J's with a red Power Ranger on.

"Kitty can ve just concentrate for a minute" Kurt cried, his cheeks turning pink as he unsuccessfully tried to cover his Pyjamas.

"Yeah sorry" Kitty knock on the door but no answer came. "Maybe I should just, like wake him up?" 

"Yeah" Amara pushed Kitty forward "you can, we'll be here" Sighing Kitty opened the door and frowned as she saw Logan tangled underneath his bed sheets

"I just hope he's wearing something under there" Kitty thought aloud, then crept towards his bedside. "Mr. Logan?" She didn't want to startle him, especially with his knife like claws. "Mr. Logan?"

"Wha'?" Came a groggy reply

"Erm...time to get up, what about our training session?"

"She had to remind him!!" Kitty heard Bobby yell outside.

"Jus' another five minutes"

"But…Mr. Logan, you need to get up now…" She added hastily "…please?"

"God!" Logan snapped up and jumped out of his bed. Luckily he was wearing shorts (A/N or in my case unluckily – lol) and stamped his feet "all I wanted was another Five minutes! Tha' was all!" He stamped out of the room Pushing Bobby and Kurt out of the way, who were standing in Awe.

*~*

Sorry about stereo typing guys :0p we all know that us teenagers aren't all like that are we? But that's how our parents and adults see us. Terrible isn't it lol

I'll be putting the next chapter up soon. What fun  **::Laughs Manically::** lol

Please review guys  **::does her review dance around the room:: **please :op!!


	2. Meeting the Xavi Baby!

The Teenage Years

**Hello fellow writers and readers :o)**

**Thank you so much for the reviews, you eat get a chocolate biscuit….go on, go and get one out of your fridge…What if you've not got any??? Well go to the shop and give the shop person an I.O.U of wolvies gal 1 ok lol :o)**

**Right, I'm just going to clear this up. Logan, Storm, Scott, Jean, Hank and the Professor are the adults that are acting like teenagers. They still look the SAME age though. Like adults I like making things more complicated lol. **

**This is an definite AU story, thou it would be funny to see it happen.**

**Thanks…**

**Summary:** What happens when all the x-men adults end up acting like teenagers? Yes even Logan. How will the X-Kids cope? A funny little fanfic, from my weird but wonderful head – lol :o) 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the x-men character and I think I won't ever own them. :'o( I don't Own the song 'Hot in Herre' its owned by the cutie Nelly. I don't own Tony Hawkes. 

"What just happened" Kitty stood in a trace still at the side of Logan's bed.

"Logan has some serious issues!" Bobby rubbed his shoulder where Logan had just barged past him.

"Why was he acting like a moody…"

"Teenager?" Kitty interrupted Amara

"Yeah…"

"Lets go and find the professor…" Kitty rubbed his neck uneasily "I don't fancy confronting normal Logan, let alone a hormonal Logan!"

"Yeah" Kurt laughed.

"Hey a'who's playing the music?" Rogue asked

            Standing outside the Professor's bedroom, the X-kids knew that the professor was awake because he had his stereo blaring, loudly. Kitty covered her ears to block out the loud noise.

"I don't think he'll here us knocking" Kitty called over the noise

"Lets jus' go in den" Kurt opened the door. Silently all the X-kids followed.

"Oh ma god!" Rogue gasped pointing to the professor who was zooming around his room in his wheelchair, to the music.

"I didn't even know the professor had a stereo!" Amara gawked

"It's getting hot in here! So take of all your clothes" The professor sang at the top of his voice "I am getting so hot, I wanna take my clothes off!!"

"Professor??" Kitty yelled. The professor took no notice of Kitty and carried on.

Kitty marched over to the stereo and unplugged it. Silence.

"Hey whatdya do that for?" The professor cried

"Professor are you, like okay?" Kitty asked

"I was until you turned off my tunes!"

"Tunes??" Bobby sighed, since when did the Professor speak like that? "This is bad!"

"Professor Xavier please. What's going on?" Amara cried

"Professor Xavier, hell no! Call me xavi Baby!" The professor ran his hand through his…well…baldhead, and plugged his stereo back in. The music started blaring again.

"No!" Kitty unplugged the stereo and ignoring Xavier's groans of protest. "Listen Professor Xavier…"

"Xavi Baby" The Professor corrected 

"Xavi Baby..." Kitty thought she'd never called the Professor that "Please what's going on, why are you acting like a kid?"

"A KID!" Xavier cried in disgust "I'm a teen, gal."

"A teen?" Rogue asked "h'as in teenager?"

"Well duh!" 

**_CRASH!!!!!!_**

"What vas dat?" Kurt jumped behind Bobby

"It came from downstairs,…" said Amara

"Okay..." Kitty took in a deep breath, to stop herself from panicking. They were, so not going to school today. What was going on? "Bobby and Kurt, you stay up here and get the professor…"

"Xavi Baby"

"Get the Xavi baby ready, please" Kitty grabbed Amara and pushed her and Rogue out of the room. "Were going to see what's going on downstairs…" They walked out the room, leaving Kurt and Bobby alone with the Xavi Baby. The professor began hopping around the room in his wheelchair and doing other odd, various tricks. 

"Vat are you doing?" Kurt asked confused

"Man.…" The Professor stopped, and wheeled toward Kurt and Bobby "…I could be the next Tony Hawks!!"

         Kitty ran down the stairs followed by Amara and Rogue. Grabbing hold of Amara's and Rogue's (covered) hand, she phased with them through the kitchen door. Sat in the Kitchen was Logan and Storm arguing over a bottle of milk.

"There's only a little left!" Storm cried pulling the milk bottle towards her "I should have it!"

"An' why should it be you" Logan growled, and pulled the milk bottle towards him "Why can't I have it!"

"Because I'm a lady! And it's Ladies first!"

"I wouldn't exactly call ya a lady!" Logan sneered

"Oh! Well I never!" Ororo's tanned skin, turned pink. "Do you really want the milk? Really?"

"Yeah ah do!" Logan rolled his eyes pointing to his dry cornflakes.

"Well Logan" She screwed up her face "You can have it!!" she poured the quarter filled bottle of whole milk over Logan's head, and with that she walked out of the kitchen and into the living room with a 'hmph!' and muttering obscene comments about Logan's attitude.

Logan hadn't realised that he had an audience and wasn't to happy when he found out. "What yer looking at!!" 

"Nothing…Just…"Kitty started

"Take a' picture it'll last longer why don't ya!" Logan stood up and growled.

"Logan, whats up with you?" Amara bravely asked

"Nothing!! God!! Whats with tha questions? Ah'm going to get ready! Is that okay with you, Kitty?" Logan faked his sincerity and walked out the room and stamping his feet as he climbed the stairs.  


	3. Really only Sixteen?

The Teenage Years

**Howdy Y'all**

**Sorry for the long wait, I've been on holiday to the lovely island of Ibiza! And guess what? I got hypnotised! Lol its mad cos' I can't remember any of it. I bought the videotape and I was imagining I had X-ray glasses on and I could see the hypnotist naked! Lol and I was doing more embarrassing stuff! :os Has any of you peeps been hypnotised? It's one of the strangest experiences ever isn't it!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews people! This chapter's dedicated to you!**

**Summary:** What happens when all the x-men adults end up acting like teenagers? Yes even Logan. How will the X-Kids cope? A funny little fanfic, from my weird but wonderful head – lol :o) 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything okay! **:::Sob:::**

"Okay" Kitty rubbed her temple "Lets start again with you Ororo. How old are you?"

"Sixteen"

"-and you Xavi  -" Kitty shudder "your…?"

"Sixteen too..."

"But –" Kitty sighed.  The X-kids were sat in the front room of the institute, along with Ororo and the Professor trying to make sense of the situation they were in. "Have you seen yourself lately?" Kitty held up her pocket mirror to Ororo, but Ororo merely shrugged.

"Yeah so?"

"Yeah so? You, like, look a lot older then sixteen Ororo"

"I don't!" Ororo snatched the mirror out of Kitty's hand and began checking for wrinkles "do I?"

"Your really sixteen?" Amara asked the Professor

"Yeah" The Professor sighed, he was sick of these questions. "Can I go upstairs now?"

"Wait we firstly need to-" Kitty was interrupted by the sound of Kurt teleporting in besides her. He furiously pointed towards his t-shirt, which had three straight torn lines in it. Gasping Kurt stamped his feet angrily!

"He's – he's like a…a…mad man!!" Kurt Panted "He told me...to leave him alone…he's mad!"

"So I guess Logan learnt about his claws eh?" Bobby stifled a giggle

"Learnt?? "Kurt spat "He's tore his voom to shreds!" He sat down next to kitty and moaned, then sat up straight in realisation. "Have an'd'y of you guys seen Scott an' Jean?" all the X-kids shook their heads. As if on cue (which they are) Jean and Scott tumbled into the room giggling and holding hands. Jean opened her mouth to say something, but left it hanging when she realised that the room was full.

"Hi" She smiled mawkishly

"Hi" Kitty raised her eyebrow

"I guess your wondering why me and Scott have only just come in…"

"You've only just come in!" Kitty gawked. Jean cursed under her breath for telling on herself but quickly smiled innocently.

"No…"

"We've just been…. out for an early jog, Haven't we Jean?" Scott Chimed in

"Yeah that's right, A jog " Jean faked tiredness "Yeah phew" She wiped her hand across her head. "I'm thinking of getting a bath, to cool down."

"Me too…" Scott beamed, and with that they both turned and ran up the institute stairs.

         "You do it!" Kurt pushed Kitty towards Logan's room "I saw him earlier!" Kitty shuddered. Maybe her idea for the X-kids to split up and look after an adult wasn't such a good one. Especially since she and Kurt had ended up with Logan. Knocking timidly on the door, her heart racing, she wondered how they were going to cope with all of this, especially the maniacal Logan. Logan whipped open the door and crossed his arms. Both Kitty and Kurt smiled cheesily, remembering their rehearsed lines.

 "Hey there Logan" Kitty began

"Wha dya want now?" Logan half growled

"Ve vere just vondering, if you vanted to talk?" Kurt shuffled nervously

"Talk?" Logan shook his head and laughed "abou' what?"

"Any thing you want too" Kitty beamed, then added "Like, maybe about how long you've thought you're a teenager?"

"Huh" Confusion spread over Logan's face "What?"

"How long have you felt that you been like a sixteen year old Logan?" Kitty mentored "Why do you think everyone's like this?" Unexpectedly Logan burst out into fits of laughter. Clutching his stomach as if it was going to split he slammed his door muttering "Weirdo's!" Leaving Kitty and Kurt blinking in defeat.

I know it was a short chapter but I've now got Jean and Scott's intro out of the way. :o) the next chapter will be up soon, so please review guys! 


	4. He thinks she gorgous, he wants to kiss ...

The Teenage Years

****

**Hello people!**

**Hey, sorry about the wait, but I've been revising for all my G.C.S.E'S and course work, yada yada, Stupid school! But these are the exams that decide my future, but hey…no pressure :o|**

Well please read and review or all set Wolverine out after you…there again *rolls eyes* people like me and trunksblue would probably want that to happen lol |:o) 

**also I just noticed I've not even introduced Beast to the story…and I've decided that I'm not going to, because as a teenager he might not be able to control the beast…I think its for the best *nods head***

**Summary:** What happens when all the x-men adults end up acting like teenagers? Yes even Logan. How will the X-Kids cope? A funny little fanfic, from my weird but wonderful head - lol :o) 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything; except the clothes on my back…hey wait I think this jackets my mums!

**Quote of the day: **

"You've got to be joking right?" Bobby shook his head in disbelief  "It should be a girls job that!"

"Well Ah'm sorry ice cube, but ya know that we've got ter sort the others out" Rogue rolled her eyes "Unless you want to sort Logan out"

"On second thoughts, how hard could cooking be?"

"Yeah. I think its safer us cooking instead of Kitty…" Kurt added

"Hey!" Kitty said hurt "Just because I can't cook cakes, doesn't give you the right to stereotype me a bad cook! Right?" She looked to Amara and Rogue for help, but the two avoided her gaze and suddenly became interested in the wallpaper pattern.

"Right if were going to speak to Logan…" Amara began "Then were going to need Ropes..."

"Check" Rogue smiled

"Duck tape…"

"Check"

"A bat…"

"Check…wait, a bat?" Rogue asked "Why a bat?"

"Just In case he gets on my bad side" Amara smiled mischievously 

"You've been watching' to many good cop bad cop movies!"

"C'mon we haven't got all day!" Kitty moaned, dragging the pair of them upstairs.

         "Professor…?" _Knock knock _ "are you in there?" Kitty sighed when she open the door to find no one there, where were they? "Any luck?" She asked Rogue who had just turned the corner.

"No, Jean and Scott aren't in there rooms either…" Rogue said puzzled "Where's Amara?"

"She's checking on Logan, Lets go and see if he's there…" Kitty, followed by Rogue walked to Logan's room only to find Amara peering through the half opened door covering her mouth.

"Amara wha' are you.." Rogue started

"Shhhhhhhh!!!!" Amara interrupted and pointed to her lips signalling silence. She waved her hand furiously, getting them to come over. Kitty kneeled down next to Amara and looked at what she was pointing at. Logan was stood in front of his large, cracked mirror speaking, what seemed a rehearsed conversation to himself. Kitty lifted her finger to her lips and Rogue slumped down next to her and they all listened intently.

"Well Ororo, ah know that I can be a jerk most of the time. Well all of the time. But I was just wondering…if…well…maybe you…" His face grew redder and he rubbed the back of his neck shyly "well…if you would like to go out on a...a…d-date?" 

Kitty threw her hands over her mouth to restrain a giggle, as did the others. Logan continued staring deeply in the mirror then his face twisted with anger as if the mirror had just spoke to him and rejected him. "WHAT? WELL I DON'T REALLY LIKE YOU EITHER! I was...was joking! Yeah joking see, why would I like to go out with a bloke like you? Ha" He collapsed into he bed and grunted "she better aint turn me down!" He stood back up, checked his reflection and walked towards the door.

 Startled Kitty, Rogue and Amara fled from the door and hid behind the corner watching Logan troop to Ororo's room. Knocking loudly on the door he yelled:

"ORORO! I need ta talk to ya now!" 

"So much for Mr. Sensitive" Amara whispered

"What?" Ororo's high-pitched voice wathered through the thick door

"I was…was wondering if…if…" He sighed and took in a big, deep breath. Then exploded "youwouldliketogooutonadatewithme?"

"Huh" Ororo opened the door; her white hair that normally fell graciously over her shoulder was all over the place. "What did you say?"

"Whys her make up all smudged?" Amara said quietly

"Ah said would you like to…" he rubbed his hands nervously "to go out on a date with me?"

"Oh Logan" Ororo shifted her feet guiltily "I didn't think you felt that way…"

"Well ah…do" Logan growled. Since she hadn't laughed in his face his confidence grow a little. Just a little.

"I'm so sorry Logan..." Ororo pouted and opened her door wider. Logan gasped, growled then extended his claws.

Kitty, Amara and Rogue ran towards him, seeing what had upset him so much.

         "What's with the audience?" Professor Xavier cried. He had lipstick marks all over his face and a very very pleased grin. 

"Why ah outta!!" Logan lunged for the Professor. Kitty, Amara and Rogue grabbed a hold of him, trying to pull him away.

"Logan leave him!" Ororo shouted, "It's too late me and Charlie are together now!"

"Yeah well good riddance!" Logan roared "I only fancied you cos' you look like a bloke anyway!" 

"Not tha best comeback…" Rogue sighed as they led Logan back to his room.

Sorry for the wait, but I'm updating all my old stories now! Yay!  And sorry that its pretty short, but hey,  **:::taps head:::** writers block y'know lol :oS Please review people! And** HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!! **

**:::dresses up as cupid handing out chocolate hearts:::**


	5. The phone call

The Teenage Years

****

**Hello fellow writers and readers.**

**I'm sorry if I don't update as fast as I can. I've just left school this week. Sound good doesn't it? Well its not as fantastic as it seems OO as all my GCSE's start next week. Ahhh lol!**

**Anyway, I decided to hand this story over to you, the reviewers. Please when you submit you review, vote what you want to happen to our fellow xmen and co next. **

**Thank you all for the reviews!**

**Trunksblue: **Yes I agree! Xavier has nothing on OUR Wolvie lol. Thanks for the review!

**Fluffys numba 1 gal: **I'm so stupid for not explaining this at the beginning of the story. In xmen evo, Jean and Scott are around 18-19, but in this story I made them 15, lol Thanks for the review!

**Bobby**: I'm glad my story amuses you, weird as it may be lol Thanks for the review!

**Erikstrulove: **Thanks for the review!

**Blix Howlett:** I know Poor Wolvie! Storm doesn't deserve him! You may borrow Logan but please return him in good condition lol Thanks for the review!

**Kitsune Ryune: **I'm sorry about the mental picture and your eye, but please don't sue lol Thanks for the review!

Alexutza: Erm, I just wanted Jean and Scott to act like foolish teenagers, as if they're trying to hide that there going out lol. Thanks for the review!

Hybrid Mutant: Why thank you and Thanks for the review!

****

**Summary:** What happens when all the x-men adults end up acting like teenagers? Yes even Logan. How will the X-Kids cope? A funny little fanfic, from my weird but wonderful head - lol :o)

**Disclaimer**: I, Hayley, hereby do not own any of the characters that my story contains. Especially the character a, b and z.

**Quote of the day:  **chicks dig the fuzzy dude!

()0()o()0()o()0()

The frosty atmosphere at the dinner table could have been cut with a knife and had been several times thanks to Logan's claws. It had taken the students over an hour to get all the x-adults/teens/whatever to sit together at the table. Logan seemed to be on the edge, so he and Xavier had been sat on opposite side of the table.

They both sat eating the Domino's pizza (Kurt and Bobby failed to cook something editable and had to order out) and staring icily at each other. Ororo on the other hand seemed to be enjoying the attention. Jean and Scott seemed upset with each other.

"Okay, we need to think about how this happened" Kitty took on the leader role again, "I've phoned the Brotherhood and, like, everything's fine over there and-2

"Vait?" Kurt cried, " you told zee brotherhood that veer defenceless?"

"No, I didn't tell them what had happened, just asked a few, probing questions..." Kitty continued…

****

**20 MINUTES EARLIER –kitty's conversation to Lance on the phone:**

****

Ring ring 

Pietro: Hello brotherhood house, the sexy one speaking, when shall we meet up?

Kitty: (panicked voice) Pietro! Is Lance there?

Pietro: (sighing) Lance is lover girl

_(Muffled sound, as Lance hits Pietro and Pietro cries out)_

**Lance: **hem, hello pretty Kitty

**Kitty:** Lance, is everything okay over there?

**Lance:** erm...Well yeah, why

**Kitty**: So Mystique or Magneto haven't turned into kids

**Lance:** eh? No-

**Kitty:** and Sabretooth is still fully-grown?

**Lance:** last time I checked, but why do –

**Kitty: **no reason, nothing to do with xmen turning into kids

**Lance:** Kitty you okay?

**Kitty:** yeah got to go, bye (hangs up)

**_(Back to present)_**

"Yeah, nothing I said could have gave our situation away" Kitty carried on "I'm not, like, stupid y'know"

"Pass the salt" Logan growled towards Xavier

"You didn't say please" Xavier smirked, but was met with a low threatening growl.

"Professor" Amara sighed, "Please can't you get along with Logan? We need all the help we can get at the moment"

Xavier and Logan expressions softened, and Xavier telekinetically lifted the salt towards Logan…and tipped it all over Logan's pizza.

"Whoa, oops. Sorry Logan, this damn telekinesis" Xavier faked concern "Can't seem to control it" he smirked and blew a kiss towards Ororo. Ororo giggled girlishly.

Logan growled, stood up and turned his back on Xavier as if he was about to leave the table. Instead he picked up the salt pot and threw it over his shoulder. It hit Xavier hard on the head causing him to yelp in pain and furiously rub the spot it had connected with. Kitty glared angrily as Logan sat back down in his seat.

"What?" He cried "Its bad luck to spill the salt, and not throw it over your shoulder…"

()0()o()0()o()0()

I know its short, but I'm going to give you two options now. Please put either OPTION 1 or OPTION 2 when you review this chapter to chose what you want to happen next.

If you:

**Option 1:** Want the Brotherhood to attack the mansion, choose option 1.

**Option 2**: Want Logan and the Professor to have a big brawl up choose option 2.

And if you have any other ideas at all let me know in your review thank you

**Please review below**


End file.
